leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-5112222-20121218204044
well, no Mordeclaus :( maybe next year, on the other hand I thought of an idea for a Legendary Skin. The altars in the Twisted Treeline made me think about Morde's lore, (it sounds like his side may have lost since it makes out there were 2 sides having a civil war before everyone became undead) and if Mordekaiser's lost, despite him being a lord. I came to an idea: What if Mordekaiser's side won and he became the King and not the current Ruined King, what would he look like? My answer is Ruinous King Mordekaiser I can't draw but what I thought up is really cool His helm is different in that it has horns similar to Lord, but they curve around like a ram's then sprout up, his still has the center horn on his head but it's followed by a line of small horns. He has a fur trim made of white wolf fur around his chestplates collar (think draven) as well as a more regal look with a long dark cloth coming out from one side of his fauld (yes I know armor terms :<) down to his knee, the cloth is wide enoguh to circle around half his waist on his right/left side. His greaves and gauntlets have a bust of a graveyard watcher molded onto them, his cape is also fure now though it's less flared out, but still large and circles around his left arm. The main difference in appearance his his weapon, A large claymore meant to look like the Blade of the Ruined king, only resized to Mordekaiser's mace. He holds it backwards behind him, (doesn't drag it like tryndamere, he actually holds it in the air) His laugh doubles a toggle for his cape, normally it goes over his shoulder and covers his left arm, but with laugh he laughs and throws out his arm, throwing the cape behind him and off his shoulder, a second laugh makes him subtely grab the cape and put it over his shoulder again. His taunt references Garland from Dissidia, his intro has him slam is blade into the ground and lean forward putting his other hand forward (just look it up easily), while his joke has his hold his sword to the ground and use his other arm for hand movement. His recall has him slam his sword into the ground (at a diagnonal angle) and has a powerful gust of wind blast out from under him as his crosses his arms and his cape winds the gust, he picks his sword back up once he's recalled. His Q's sfx are changed to spectral skulls with a black lightning trail behind them. Mordekaiser also holds his blade like he holds his mace, over the shoulder, and has a special slam attack animation when he attacks using it, he reverts to holding it backwards once it's used up. His W's sfx changed to whriling outward like a tornado, with the lighting now black still, and also spins faster and more violently His E has him make a different arm gesture, instead clenching his fist and moving it near his chest quickly, and the maces are replaced his blade, bu they shoot out black lightning and spectral skulls upon popping out. His R now has his new helmet, and the black lightning sfx, the ghost is now black with red lightning. When Mordekaiser dies he drops his blade and explodes, unlike normal mordekaiser however he escapes, his armor rocketing upward out of view and his blade disappearing, the same spectral effects for his abiltiies follow his pieces upward. When he comes back he reappears with his sword falling form the sky quickly as he rematerializes at the spawn and grabs his sword before it hits the ground. Movement Quotes: "It's good to be king", "I agree", "I knew that before you clicked", "Ride the Lightning", "They shall dream on", "Send me to the frontlines", "I go", "Why am I going top?", "Devastation", "I bring their pain" Attacking Quotes: "Their souls Beckon", "Mutilate them!", "How Macabre. . .", "They shall go to never never land", "I will bring them down with their own sickness. . .", "Suffering loves company", "I shall bind them to the Shadow Isles!", "Pain, pain, the musical fruit" Death Quotes: "Strategic Retreat!", "Tis a flesh wound!", "NOoooooo", "Never!" Getting his Ultimate: "Even in death they shall not be free!" Taunts: "I Mordekaiser. . . shall crush you!", "Rest goes to those who deserve it. . . The worthless suffer forever!" Jokes: "Do you know how much I practice throwing my cape over my shoulder?", "The Shadow Isles have an amazing dental plan, just look at Karthus" Recall: "Returning", "I tire of this", "I leave", "WOAH-OH-OH-AH-AH-AH-AAAA-HA-AH-AH-AH" Upon capturing the East Altar: "You serve me well", "The king beckons"